


Incorporeality

by torch



Category: Dresden Files (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Bob, reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorporeality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for loreleif for the first kiss meme.

_Methos and Bob (Dresden Files)?_

 _That's tricky! I mean, with the whole incorporeality of Bob. And before he was incorporeal he was madly in love with whatsername, Winifred. And I suppose, back in those days,_

he might have had a friend who took a certain interest in his affairs, and attempted once or twice to warn him away from the consequences of his obsession and folly. Not that that did much good.

And then the centuries passed. And one day a dark-haired man wearing a slightly over-sized trenchcoat walked into Harry's storefront and cocked his head and looked around, and before Harry could ask him what he wanted, Bob walked out of the wall and said, "You haven't changed at all."

Harry, out of courtesy, hung back almost out of earshot, so he didn't hear more than maybe half of what was said during that reunion, especially when they talked about Winifred, and other people long gone. But he did just happen to turn his head and look when they were saying goodbye, and saw how close they stood, just a breath of air between their mouths and between the palms of their right hands, as though at any moment, they would truly touch.


End file.
